


Inked up

by Wapwani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, two oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/pseuds/Wapwani
Summary: Emma gets a tattoo. Regina helps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchpieceoftoast (Caisin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisin/gifts).



> Moving this over from tumblr.
> 
> This was a response to a great post about two friends - one of whom is getting a tattoo, and his supportive buddy tags along - and it is the sweetest post, and you should go find it in the endnotes and read it (it isn't up here because spoilers sweetie). Anyhoot. I Swan-Queened it.
> 
> It's set post-Season 7, but no Hook. Not even a mention of Hook. Emma being married and pregnant does not exist in this fic.

“You’re more distracted than usual,” Regina said, eyeing Emma over the rim of her coffee cup. “What’s going on?”

“I’m thinking of getting a tattoo.”

“You don’t have a tattoo?”

Regina sounded surprised enough that Emma had to ask _“You_ do?”

“No, Emma. I’m a queen.”

“And too refined for tattoos, huh?”

“I don’t have tattoos. I have body art.”

“Body…you have a tattoo!”

“Emma-“

“Why- no, what- no, _where?!”_

“No where _you’ll_ ever see it,” Regina said drily, and Emma deflated.

“As to the why,” Regina said, pretending she wasn’t pleased by Emma’s disappointment, “as I said, I am a queen.”

“And queens must have tattoos in the Enchanted Forest?”

“Body art,” Regina said heavily. _“Royals_ have body art.”

“Why?”

“So we can identify the bodies, of course.”

“Huh?!”

“It’s a dangerous business, being a royal in the Enchanted Forest. And after a few days lying dead in the muck of a battlefield, it can be tricky to identify-“

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“No. I don’t want to know the details, Regina. That is … eww. Really? Oh wait, do you think that’ll make me change my mind? About getting a tattoo? Because it wont!”

“I wouldn’t dream of changing your mind. I’d assumed you had a tattoo. Had _several_ in fact.”

“Oh yeah? You like that, huh?” Emma preened a little, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“You just strike me as the … tattooed kind.”

“I’m sure you mean that to be insulting, but -“ she made a whooshing sound and swept her hand over her head.

Regina sighed. “What were you thinking of getting?”

“A lion rampant,” Emma said, her eyes lighting up.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It sounds pretty badass, right? A rampant lion.”

“You do know rampant just means the lion is standing on its hind legs, yes? Not a slavering beast rampaging over everything?”

“Huh.”

“Why a lion?” Regina asked. “I’d’ve thought, for you, something delicate-“

Emma scoffed

“-yet deadly. Like a swan.”

“Oh come on, Regina. How cliched could I get. A _swan?”_

“Hmm,” Regina said, the corners of her mouth quirked teasingly. “You are a princess after all. A swan. Very royal bird. And if you put a crown on it…” 

“Regina, I am _not_ getting some weeny swan in a gold hat!”

“A _crown,_ you peasant, is not a _hat!”_

“You wear it on your head, don’t you?”

“How long, Emma? How long have you been saving that one up?”

Emma grinned. “Not long.” She leaned forward conspiratorially. “What did _you_ get? Fireballs? Apples spewing fireballs? Oh no, wait, I’ve got it, a horse! A unicorn! A dra-”

“Emma.”

“Tell me, or I’ll keep going till I’ve guessed it.”

Regina sighed. She shrugged out of her jacket and began to unbutton her blouse.

“What’reyoudoing?!”

“Easier to show you then tell.”

_“Here?!”_ By which she meant, ‘here in Granny’s where half of Storybrooke is getting their Saturday morning waffles?!’

Regina waved her hand airily. “Concealment spell. No one can see us.”

“Huh,” Emma said, looking around at the oblivious diners. “Cool.”

When she looked back to Regina, she had shrugged her blouse off too and was sitting across from Emma in her silk bra.

“Huh,” Emma said again, the word emerging as a pained strangle.

Regina grinned wickedly, turned sideways so her profile was presented to Emma, slipped the bra strap off her shoulder, and lowered the cup just enough to reveal the curve of her breast.

Emma gulped, then leaned forward, entranced. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered. “It glows.”

“It responds to my magic,” Regina replied, her voice suddenly soft. Her thumb traced the swirling pattern on her skin.

Emma shivered, then pulled back abruptly, clearing her throat. “I need a drink. Do you need a drink?”

“It’s 10:00am!”

“A coffee. I’m getting a coffee. You want anything?” She scrambled to her feet and out from the cover of Regina’s spell. Ruby eyed her speculatively as she hurried to the counter.

“What are you two up to back there?”

“Nothing,” Emma stammered. “It’s just a concealment spell.”

“Y’all making out, huh?”

“We are _not,”_ Emma said, offended. “Regina is a _queen._ She’s not going to go around making out in _public._ Especially not with her best friend.”

“Uh huh,” Ruby said, pouring the coffee.

After a heavily sweetened coffee, Emma had recovered enough to walk Regina back to her office. 

“So, _all_ royals have tattoos. Are you sure? Because I’ve never seen David’s-“

“Inner left thigh.”

“No. Regina. Just. No. I don’t want to-“

“It’s a sheep head.”

“Of course it is. Are you lying?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“About this? Yes!”

“Your lie detector not working today?”

“Regina-“

“As for your _mother_ -“

“Do _not,_ Regina. Do not go there!”

Regina had the grace to say no more, but she grinned so wickedly Emma pouted.

“Your tattoo sucks as an identification mark,” Emma said sourly. “It’s just a swirly thing.”

“I thought you thought it was pretty,” Regina said. “Besides, it’s not just a swirly thing. It’s my name.”

“Oh. Oh my god. You _geek._ You had a tattoo made of your name in _runes_ , didn’t you?”

“There is nothing-“

“‘Regina’ in Elvish!”

“It is not _Elvish._ There is no such language as _Elvish.”_

“Huh.”

“It’s Elfen.”

“I _knew_ it! You are such a _geek.”_

“Keep that up, and I’ll give you a tattoo that’ll leave you no doubt of your identity,” Regina growled. “‘Idiot’ all over your face, in seven different languages.”

_“Such_ a geek,” Emma said fondly.

“What are you two fighting about now?” Henry asked. He’d been loitering around outside the library hoping one of his mothers would come by and offer to buy him a third breakfast.

“You finished with your homework already, kid?”

“It’s not homework, Ma. It’s a research paper. University students don’t have _homework.”_

“You’re home from school, and you’re working. Sounds like homework to me.”

“Ignore her,” Regina said. “She’s a little feisty because I don’t like her idea for a tattoo.”

“You don’t have a tattoo?” Henry asked.

“Why is that so surprising to everyone?” Emma demanded.

Henry shrugged. “What are you thinking of getting?”

“A lion rampant.”

“You know that’s not as badass as it sounds? It’s just a standing lion.”

Emma sighed. “You’re as bad as your mother.”

“You could get something really cool! Like…a quill dripping blood, or-“

_“Henry!”_

“umm. I don’t have a tattoo Mum, don’t worry.”

Emma snickered and Regina glared worriedly.

“Breakfast?” Henry asked hopefully.

They ended up back at the house on Mifflin Street, where Regina supervised Emma and Henry cooking brunch (“You’re old enough to fry your own bacon now. That goes for both of you!”)

When Henry had gone upstairs to nap off his labours, Emma and Regina stayed in the kitchen, talking. Emma was doodling absentmindedly on a paper napkin while Regina talked about all the new facilities they’d need. With the increased population of the joined realms, and with everyone feeling safe and happy, there was more time for leisure and relaxation and more need for things like parks and libraries and public transport. Regina was in her element, and Emma was enjoying listening to her outlining her plans.

“What are you working on?” Regina asked, after she’d watched Emma frown in concentration for a few minutes, tracing and retracing lines on the paper.

“Oh. It’s nothing. Just an idea. For my tattoo.”

She turned the paper towards Regina so she could see it.

It was a swan, wings flapping, beak curving into a familiar teasing smile, and with a simple crown set at a jaunty angle over its head.

“The idea grew on me,” Emma said. “What d’you think?”

Regina smiled softly. “It’s very you.”

“I’m going to ask one of the artists in town to make it more…better.”

“It looks fine to me.”

“But I was wondering. If you would. Could you show me how to write ‘Emma’. In Elvish.”

“Elfen.”

“Elfen.”

“You’re not worried it’ll be too geeky?”

Emma grinned ruefully. “I think I can live with geeky.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

At breakfast next Saturday they were facetiming with Henry over waffles and coffee at Granny’s.

“Today’s the day!” Emma announced. “Got my appointment at the tattoo place. It’s a couple of realms away though, so I’ll have to leave soon.”

Henry stared at his mother, then glared at his other mother.

“You’re letting her get a tattoo-“

“I can hardly stop her from-“

“- _alone?!”_

“Henry,” Regina said, surprised. “Of course I’m going with her.” She looked at Emma. “If that’s okay with you?”

Emma shrugged. “It’s a long drive. Some company would be nice.”

“Okay,” Henry said, glad that was sorted. “I’m looking forward to seeing your ink when I’m home next week!”

In the car, Emma asked “Do you think he comes home too often? Every weekend seems a bit excessive for -“

“It’s not every weekend,” Regina said sadly. “Every weekend would be nice. It’s just every _other_ weekend.”

“Right. That’s so much better.”

“He misses home.”

“He misses _you.”_

“He misses _us.”_

“It’s a good thing you’re Queen and have access to the royal coffers.”

“I’m not embezzling from the realm to fly my son home, Emma!”

“No? I would.”

“May I remind you, you’re the _sheriff?”_

“You want me to arrest me?”

Regina eye-rolled hard enough to cause a driving hazard, if she’d been driving.

 

At the tattoo parlour, they paused outside the door to take in the sample of work on display in the window. 

“Interesting,” Regina said, examining an image of a giant green squid wrapped around a woman’s torso. “How did you hear about this place?”

“Oh, Dorothy recommended it to me. Said they’re good friends of hers.”

“It’s certainly well coloured,” Regina said thoughtfully. “Striking.”

“You’re thinking of getting another one?” Emma asked as she opened the door, standing to one side to allow Regina to precede her into the shop.

“Hmm,” Regina said noncommittally. “Let’s see how yours goes.”

“I’m the guinea pig, huh? The canary in the cage?”

“Not the strangest requests I’ve ever heard,” the man behind the counter said. His name was Brad, and he was beefy and bald, with a luxuriant red beard; every visible inch of skin, including his scalp, was covered in tattoos. 

“Oh, no,” Emma said hurriedly, pulling a carefully folded piece of paper from her pocket. “This is me. I sent it ahead?” 

Emma’s kitchen-table doodle of the crowned swan had been cleaned up and coloured. It was both delicate and decidedly dangerous looking, with a gracefully curving neck, the crown set at a rakish, devil-may-care angle, and the outstretched wings giving the impression it was spoiling for a fight. 

“Oh, right, Emma Swan.”

“This goes under it,” Regina said, placing her own carefully folded piece of paper on the counter. She’d spent some time with this, making sure the runes were properly crafted and the colours would look good against Emma’s skin tone. 

“Nice,” Brad said, nodding. “Give me a minute to set up. You want to come through, Emma? Your friend can wait out here.” He indicated the empty couches set up along the far wall, by the tables with all the books of sample art. 

“Ah. Right. Yes. Okay.” Emma said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked quietly.

“Yeah. Yeah. Not a worry in the world. All good.”

“Would you like me to go in there with you?”

“Would you?”

“Of course.”

“I’m not scared or anything.”

“No, of course not.”

“It’s just…some guy who looks like he gargles rocks for breakfast is about to stab me repeatedly with a tiny needle-“

“-and you’d like someone there to watch your back.”

“Yeah.”

They walked together to the tattoo room where Brad was tracing the drawings.

“Regina’s going to hang out here.”

“Cool. Pull up a stool.” Brad was so preoccupied with the artwork, he barely spared them a glance.

Emma took off her jacket and the shirt she wore under it, leaving her in a sports bra. She was too jumpy to notice Regina studiously not paying attention to the way Emma’s muscles rippled under her skin as she moved to straddle the tattoo chair, settling her head on her folded arms.

“You’re sure you want it on your side?” Regina asked, not for the first time.

“Yeah,” Emma said. Then she turned to look at Regina, suddenly nervous. “Is it going to hurt?”

“Of course it will, you idiot,” Regina said, exasperated. “I’ve been telling you that all week!”

“No pain, no gain,” Emma muttered. 

“It’ll look just as nice on your arm.”

“More badass on my side.”

“This preoccupation you have with being a badass, Emma-“

“Got to keep up with you.” Emma grinned up at Regina, just a little cocky, and Regina chuckled.

“All right. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Emma had got cold by the time Brad was ready to trace the outlines onto her, and her skin was covered with goosebumps.

“First time, huh?” Brad asked.

“Yeah. For me. Not her.”

Brad nodded at Regina. “You’ll keep an eye on her then?”

“Of course.”

With the first bite of the needle, Emma gasped and jumped. “Fuck! That _hurt!”_

“Emma-“

“I know! I know! You warned me.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Emma took a deep breath. “No. No, I’m good.”

But the second sting of the needle had her flinching away. 

“You got to keep still,” Brad said, calm but firm. “This won’t work otherwise.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m trying,” Emma muttered.

“Here,” Regina said, scooting her stool closer. “Hold my hand. Squeeze when it hurts.”

“It hurts a lot,” Emma said mournfully.

Regina smiled softly. “I know. It’ll be fine. It’ll be over soon. And then you’ll have the most badass tattoo in all the realms.”

“Second most,” Emma smiled back.

She groaned a little when the needle bit into her skin again, but she held tightly to Regina’s hand, and managed to stay still.

After a few minutes of listening to Emma grunt and groan in pain, Regina said, “Do you really think Henry comes home too often?”

“Huh?” Emma said, momentarily distracted from the pain. “No. I mean, it’s nice, that he comes home. I love seeing the kid. You know I do.”

“But you’re worried.”

“We sent him out into the world to make his own way, Regina.”

“And you think he’s … what … too afraid to be on his own?”

“No. I think he’s worried about us. Worried that _we_ wont be able to be on our own.”

“You think he’s checking up on us?”

“You raised him to be a caring son,” Emma said, her voice fond. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he wants to be sure we’re managing okay.”

Regina sighed. “My little prince.”

“Not so little anymore,” Emma said, then yelped when the needle moved over bone.

For the next hour, they talked about various things, from Emma’s atrocious picks for Friday night movies, to why the sheriff’s department bill for doughnuts kept growing exponentially. 

“More realms, more deputies, more doughnuts. It’s logical, Regina.”

“And has nothing to do with Tiana parking her beignet truck across the street from your office?”

“Nothing at all,” Emma said, the end of the sentence lost to a grunt of pain. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her face scrunched into an almost-permanent grimace.

Regina looked over Emma’s shoulder to see how far Brad had got. He’d outlined the whole piece, including the Elfen runes, and had coloured in the swan and most of the crown, somehow managing to make it sparkle and gleam.

“How’s it look?” Emma asked, her voice small and not a little nervous.

“Good,” Regina said. “Really good.”

“So, you’ll be able to identify me then, in the muck of the battlefield?” She sounded spacy, words slurring and heavy.

“You’re not dying, Emma,” Regina said firmly. She brushed sweaty hair back from a damp forehead. “Not if I can help it.”

“Got my back, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Got yours too.”

“I know.” 

Regina looked up to track the progress of the tattoo again, and noticed the smile on Brad’s face. It was soft and somehow pleased; it wasn’t the first time Regina had seen a similar look on people’s faces, generally when she and Emma were in the middle of one of their endless arguments. She frowned. She knew what those smiles meant, and part of her wanted to be happy with how easy and accepting the populace had become of her. 

But the larger part was sad; sad and a little angry at the unfairness of it all. Only someone with her luck would have fallen in love with her idiot best friend, who remained completely oblivious to how everyone in every realm who ever encountered them immediately assumed they were a couple. 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was at the diner, sitting at her regular table, but she was not breakfasting with her regular companion. Instead, Snow and David were sitting across from her, nursing coffee cups and trying to hold a conversation with their distracted daughter.

“I didn’t realise you’d changed your mind about the lion,” David said.

“Yeah. I talked to Regina - and Henry - about it. Made me think again.” The little bell over the door jingled and Emma looked up hopefully, only for her face to fall in disappointment when one of the dwarves walked in. 

“I don’t know if I ever told you, but _I_ have a tattoo too,” Snow said chirpily.

“Uh huh,” Emma muttered, pulling her phone out yet again to look for a non-existent message. 

“It’s right on my-“

“Nooo!” Emma wailed, suddenly paying attention again. “I mean…um…think of the children!”

“What?” Snow asked, confused.

Emma’s phone rang. “Regina!” The relief in her voice was palpable. But then her face fell again. “Oh. No. No, I understand. No, of course. The realm comes first. Yes. No, no. Can’t postpone it. Brad’s so busy, this is the last appointment he has free for weeks. No, I wanted Henry to see the finished thing. It’s okay, Regina. Really. _Please_ don’t feel bad. It’ll be fine. I’ll be _fine._ Yup, expert tattoo person now. Really. Really. I promise. I will. I will. Okay.” 

Emma’s voice was cheerful and airy by the time she hung up, but her mouth was downturned and her eyes shaded. “She can’t make it,” she said to her parents. “Some sort of crisis regents’ meeting.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Princess,” David said and patted her hand gently.

“I’ll go with you!” Snow offered eagerly.

“No! Thank you, Snow, but - I’m a big girl now. I can go to a tattoo parlour by myself. Don’t need my mother to hold my hand.”

“If you’re sure,” Snow said, deflated.

“Yup. Very sure. I’d better get a move on then.” She kissed her father and hugged her mother and hurried out of the diner.

“Humph,” Snow groused. “I bet she wanted to know where _Regina’s_ tattoo is.” 

David huffed with laughter, and Snow glared at him. 

“I did _not_ mean it like _that!”_

 

***

 

Emma was returning to the parlour to have Brad finish her tattoo. Because of the intricacy of the Elfen runes, it would have taken him another hour’s work to colour them in. But Emma had been at the end of her reserves of endurance, and Regina had called a halt to the first session. 

Brad was at the counter when she entered the shop, saying goodbye to his previous client. The little tattoo parlour was far busier than before; the waiting area was full and the curtains were drawn across most of the tattoo rooms. 

“Sudden interest in tattoos in the realms?” Emma asked quietly as she followed Brad to one of the few empty rooms. She settled into the chair, knowing how to adjust her body now so she didn’t feel the strain of staying still for so long. It’d be harder without Regina there to distract her.

“Word got round this is where the Saviour gets her ink,” Brad said sheepishly. “I swear it wasn’t me who told anyone.”

Emma nodded. “I’m not surprised. Even after joining all the realms, it still feels like a small town here, you know? Hard to keep secrets.”

Brad smiled, relieved. “Dorothy said you were good people. You get the friend’s discount from now on.”

Emma laughed. “I think I may stop at one tattoo.”

“Your wife may want another,” Brad said. He was busy fussing over unpackaging his needles and getting his inks ready, so he didn’t register the surprise in Emma’s voice when she responded.

“Wife?”

“Regina. She not joining us today?”

“We’re not..she’s not my wife.”

“No, huh? Not the marrying kind?” He turned towards Emma, a big smile on his face. “No judgement here. You make a cute couple.”

“Cute-“ Emma squeaked.

“Yeah. More than that though. The Saviour and the Evil Queen. Defying all odds to find their happy ending. Raising a kid together. It’s sweet. Inspirational. I’m proud I voted for her.”

“Yeah. Yeah, she’s great,” Emma murmured, a little lost for words. 

People were always teasing her, making it seem as though her friendship with Regina was masking some kind of torrid affair. Like Zelena, who would hold a hand over her eyes and shout out “Are you decent?!” before bursting into Emma’s office while she was having her weekly meeting with Regina. Or Granny, who would mutter to her about getting a room upstairs together when she and Regina lingered over their Saturday brunches or Friday dinners.

But no one had ever thought them sweet - at least not to her knowledge. No one had ever called them _inspirational._ Thinking that about Regina was…well, it was common sense really. There were lots of words she could use to describe Regina and inspirational was definitely one of them. And sweet was certainly high on the list, though Emma doubted many other people would share that sentiment. 

It turned out thinking about Regina was a really good distraction from the sting and stab of the tattoo gun. As she forced herself to lie still, to not react to the pain in her side, memories surfaced for her to examine. They’d come so far together, from the early days when their fights had an edge of true hatred and mistrust, to now, when Emma would unhesitatingly put her life in Regina’s hands. When she would defend Regina’s life with her own. The intensity of feeling when she thought that was not unusual. She often had intense feelings about Regina. 

Usually those intense feelings revolved around softness. How softly Regina smiled when they talked late into the night together. Or how softly sweet she smelled when they sat close to each other, in the car, or curled up next to each other on the couch watching a movie that wasn’t nearly as interesting as watching the corners of Regina’s eyes crease when she laughed. She had such a great laugh. Emma was grateful that she got to hear it often. Regina did seem to laugh a lot around her, and it wasn’t that she was laughing _at_ Emma, she just seemed happier when they were together. It was nice. It was sweet. It felt really good to know she made Regina happy. 

Emma had heard about endorphin release while getting a tattoo. She thought it was a load of crap, because she’d felt no giddy high the last time she’d been in this chair, under the needle. But lying here, thinking of Regina, her body flooded with happy hormones, which made her feel soft and warm and drowsy. Emma drifted off to sleep, with Regina still on her mind.

 

***

 

Emma knocked at the door of the Mifflin Street house, bringing a confused-looking Regina to answer it.

“Lose your key?” she asked, when she saw it was Emma knocking.

Emma shook her head. “Tattoo’s done.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it!”

“It’s okay. It went well.”

“It wasn’t too painful?” She’d led Emma into the entryway now, and they’d stopped at the foot of the stairs, mainly because Emma had stopped moving. “Is everything okay?” Regina asked. “You’re not in pain?”

Emma shook her head. “I was thinking. I want another tattoo.”

Regina’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, Emma. I’ve heard tattoos can be addictive, but-”

“I just want one more.”

“Ah. Okay. That’s not so-“

“I was thinking, a heart.”

“Uh huh,” Regina said carefully. “That sounds-“

“Under my name.”

“Right.”

“And under that, _your_ name. In Elfen. Like, a copy of yours. Umm.” Her voice petered out, and she looked hopefully at Regina. 

“Really?” Regina whispered, also hopeful. “You’re sure?”

Emma nodded, her head moving furiously with her eagerness to show just how sure. “Yeah. Unless…unless you think it’s too dorky?”

Regina’s smile was blinding. She stepped forward and kissed Emma, softly, but for a very long time. She leaned back, cupped Emma’s cheek in a gentle hand. Her eyes gleaming with pleasure and mischief, Regina said, “I think I can live with dorky.”

Emma whooped and pulled Regina into her arms, and kissed her thoroughly.

“No!!!” a voice howled from above, and Henry came barreling down the stairs. “No. Way!! No way that, after all this time, this - _this -_ is how you two are going to propose to each other!”

“Henry,” Regina started to say.

“Kid-“ Emma tried.

_“NO!”_ Henry exclaimed. “I am getting Aunt Zelena on the phone right _now!_ She’ll shout some sense into the two of you!” He marched off down the hall towards the phone in the kitchen, his ranting voice carrying backto them, “Your son is the _Author_ of this realm! If you think I’m going to let you write _that_ as your happy ending, you have several more thinks coming,  _Mums!”_

Emma and Regina exchanged slightly startled looks.

“I think he’s never going to stop worrying about us,” Emma said.

“No. No, I think you’re right there.” Regina agreed.

“I also think we’re about to have some company.”

“Right again.”

“So…concealment spell?”

“What a good idea,” Regina grinned, leaning forward to kiss Emma briefly, then formed the spell quickly, before she got too distracted to cast straight. 

**Author's Note:**

> [The post that started it all](http://penroseparticle.tumblr.com/post/177245309147/)


End file.
